


Полёт шмеля

by Molly_Malone



Series: Оранжерея-AU [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Flower Porn, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Malone/pseuds/Molly_Malone
Summary: – У тебя вообще воспитание есть?! – продолжал тюльпан, – Мог хотя бы представиться прежде, чем губить совсем невинный цветок!





	Полёт шмеля

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chipchirgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipchirgan/gifts).
  * A translation of [Flight of the Bumblebee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/39301) by [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan). 



> За бетинг спасибо bfcure!

А потом был год, когда горшки подсолнуха и тюльпана стояли слишком далеко друг от друга и весь сезон, похоже, им предстояло провести без переопыления. Пока в ранее незамеченную трещину в стекле не пролез шмель. Все цветы, умолкнув от удивления, смотрели, как он с громким жужжанием полетел к подсолнуху, сел прямо посредине его большой корзинки и запустил свой хоботок в один из маленьких трубчатых цветочков, чтобы высосать сладкий нектар.

– Эй! А ну сейчас же убирай оттуда свой мохнатый зад! – тюльпан махал листьями в праведном гневе и шмель послушно перебрался с цветочков подсолнуха на край его горшка. – У тебя вообще воспитание есть?! – продолжал тюльпан, – Мог хотя бы представиться прежде, чем губить совсем невинный цветок!

– Согласен с ним, – кивнул подсолнух, стараясь проявить солидарность, хотя он и подумал, что тюльпан перегнул палку. И было очень приятно почувствовать хоботок шмеля в том цветочке.

– О, мне очень, очень жаль! Я – игривый шмель, – заявило насекомое, и подсолнух захихикал.

– Да, спасибо за то, что указал на очевидный факт, – отрезал тюльпан, а шмель покачал головой.

– Нет, я говорю о своём виде: _Bombus impatiens_. Хотя твою ошибку часто повторяют, парень.

Тюльпан начал было закипать при слове “ошибка”, но подсолнух многозначительно посмотрел на него, потом посмотрел еще раз, и тюльпан склонил свои лепестки в смущении.

– Знаешь, что я тебе скажу: ты собираешь немного пыльцы вон с того тюльпана, – подсолнух повёл было листом в направлении тюльпана, но его тут же перебили.

– И сейчас он имеет в виду меня, а не тот желтый тюльпан. – Тюльпан немного откинулся назад и пригвоздил шмеля взглядом. Его сосед по полке – Tulipa Heliantha – презрительно фыркнул и сразу же заработал сердитые взгляды от обоих родителей.

– Да, ты собираешь пыльцу у вон того _голубого_ тюльпана и, – продолжил подсолнух, – можешь брать мой нектар.

– Что, правда? Да это – лучшее, что я услышал за весь день! – просиял шмель.

– Да ладно. Он наверняка собирается совратить и испортить меня, а потом улететь вместе с моей пыльцой к своей королеве, чтобы она допустила его к своему телу. 

– Тюльпан, – зашипел подсолнух, – веди себя со шмелем прилично, а то не будет тебе никакого перекрестного опыления!

– Нет, нет, я рад помочь. – С этими словами шмель снова взлетел и по совершенно дикой траектории направился к тюльпану, чтобы сесть на его лепесток. Тюльпан задергался, когда шмель начал заползать внутрь цветка и его пушистые щетинки терлись о внутреннюю поверхность лепестков. Там он подергал пыльники, но пыльца из них не посыпалась.

– Ой! Пыльца застряла!

– Что же. Кажется, в этом году перекрестного опыления не будет. – Тюльпан очень старался не показать своего разочарования, а лепестки подсолнуха слегка поникли.

– Нет, подожди. У меня все получится, – упрямо возразил шмель. 

– Что ты… – _ох!_ – Тюльпан смолк, когда шмель схватил его пыльники своими жвалами и быстро задвигал своими крыльями так, что весь цветок завибрировал.

– О, великое Солнце, – вздохнул тюльпан, его листья затрепетали, – _опыление с жужжанием_.

Он расправил свои лепестки в полнейшем блаженстве, явно достигнув цветочной нирваны, а подсолнух старался изо всех сил не лопнуть от зависти. А потом шмель видимо решил, что он вытряс достаточно пыльцы и перестал жужжать. Тюльпан вздрогнул в последний раз, когда насекомое выбралось из его цветка, его пыльцевые мешки на задних лапках были круглыми и доверху наполненными.

Теперь была очередь подсолнуха, и он уже помахивал в нетерпении своими внешними лепестками. Как он и обещал, шмель заботливо рассыпал пыльцу тюльпана по крошечным цветочкам подсолнуха, стараясь, чтобы как можно больше круглых гладких зернышек пыльцы попало на готовые к опылению рыльца его пестиков. И, если повезет, хотя бы одно из них оплодотворит семяпочку подсолнуха.

А затем хоботок шмеля нырнул внутрь первого цветочка, и подсолнух задохнулся от непередаваемого ощущения наполненности, почувствовав себя пустым, как только шмель вынул оттуда свой длинный хоботок только затем, чтобы снова погрузить его в следующий цветочек. И еще один, и еще, пока трепещущий от наслаждения подсолнух не утратил связность мыслей, чувствуя только, как насекомое жадно набросилось на его густой нектар. Как ни жалко, но и этому тоже пришел конец, и подсолнух в изнеможении повесил голову.

– Эй, ты как? – озабоченность сквозила в голосе тюльпана, и подсолнух смог слегка кивнуть.

– Я должен уже возвращаться обратно к моей королеве. – Шмель повис в воздухе между двумя цветами, его пыльцевые мешки снова были пусты. – Желаю вам удачи с вашим проектом по гибридизации.

– А, ну да. Тебе тоже. – Тюльпан не особо искренне помахал шмелю на прощанье листьями, всё ещё подозревая неладное в том, что он сделал с подсолнухом. – Ты точно в порядке?

– Я в полном порядке, тюльпан, – вяло возмутился подсолнух. – Просто немного устал.

Он чуть подождал, наблюдая, как листья тюльпана беспокойно качались, а лепестки подрагивали, пока, наконец, тот не сдался и спросил: – Ты как думаешь, это сработало?

– Я не знаю, – подсолнух попробовал повертеть своими цветочками. Он не чувствовал ничего необычного, но это еще ничего не значило. – Я думаю, мы увидим.

Они широко улыбнулись друг другу, прекрасно зная, что даже если перекрестное опыление этим летом и не сработает, сам опыт того стоил. 

 

***

Цветовод так и не узнал, как его цветы снова смогли переопылиться, даже будучи в надежно закрытой оранжерее.

Но на следующий год маленький голубой Soliel Tulipe все-таки выиграл Селекционерскую премию.


End file.
